Episode 10
Episode 10 alias Aliens, Mutants and Mutagen. Story In der ersten Szene kämpfen gerade die Turtles, in einer dunklen Straßengasse gegen die Kraang die Shredder, eine Ladung Mutagen liefern wollten. Das Mutagen liegt beiseite während die Turtles gegen die Kraang kämpfen und sie schliessendlich alle besiegen. Raph: Und ein weiterer Sieg für die besten und stärksten Ninjas der Welt. Donnie: Und schlausten! Raph: (dreht die Augen zu Mikey) Naja, wenigstens ein paar von uns. Die Turtles feiern ihren Sieg allerdings so sehr das sie beim Weggehen das Mutagen vergessen, welches jetzt in der Straßengasse liegen geblieben ist. Gerade als die Turtles weggehen streift ein Mensch ( von dem man nur die Füße sehen und ihn leider nicht erkennen kann) an dem Mutagen vorbei und hält davor an und macht: AHA! Als die Turtles einen Abend später wieder mal die Stadt nach Fieslingen absuchen, sehen sie die Purple Dragons die gerade den Chinatown-Fischhändler und sein Fischrestaurant ausrauben. Sid: Gib uns all deine Fische. Fong: Und das Geld. Tsoi: Aber der Boss hat doch gesagt nur (bekommt dann von Fong einen Ellenbogenstoß) Fong: Ist mir egal. Ich will trozdem die Kohle. Fischhändler: Ok, das mit dem Geld kann ich verstehen, aber warum die Fische? Tsoi: Naja, unser Boss brauch die für (bekommt noch einen Ellenbogenstoß von Fong) Fong: Halt die Klappe. Egal gib jetzt das was wir wollen und du landest vielleicht nicht im Krankenhaus sondern nur in der Mülltonne. Fischhändler: Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Reist sich sein Arbeitsoutfit runter und geht in eine Kung-Fu Stellung. (Er hat jetzt auch einen Kung Fu-Anzug an) Purple Dragons: HAHAHAHAHA! (Der Fischhändler greift sie an und ringt sie alle zu Boden) Fong: Wir haben dich unterschätzt. Leute ANGRIFF! (Die Purple Dragons greifen an, werden aber wieder zu Boden geringt) Fong: Na schön, Jungs. Waffen rausholen. (Die Purple Dragons holen ihre Waffen raus und sind nun die besseren. Dann schnappen sie sich die Fische und das Geld und hauen ab.) Raph: Na schön. ANGRIFF! Leo: Raph. Ich bin hier der Boss. Und ich sage erstmal kein Angriff. (Mikey, Donnie und Raph stöhnen und halten sich die Hand vor den Kopf) Leo schägt vor die Purple Dragons erst einmal zu verfolgen um herauszufinden was sie wollen und sie dann zu attackieren. Die anderen ignorieren das natürlich und greifen direkt ein. Raph: OK. Purple Dragons. Verratet uns euren Plan, gebt dem Fischhändler die Sachen zurück und ihr landet vielleicht nicht im Krankenhaus sondern nur in der Mülltonne. Fong: Hey, das ist mein Spruch. ANGRIFF, LEUTE! Die Turtles sind den Purple Dragons ganz klar überlegen und brauchen sich keine Mühe zu geben um sie zu besiegen. Daraus tüffelt Fong einen Plan. Sid läuft mit der Beute davon, während die anderen beiden Purple Dragons gegen die Turtles weiter kämpfen. Die Turtles machen es sich leider so leicht gegen ihre Feinde das sie nicht bemerken das Sid abhaut und Fong und Tsoi erstmal ein bisschen lächerlich machen und dann vermöbeln. Plötzlich bemerkt Donnie: Hey, wo ist der 3. Purple Dragon? Fong: Der ist leider schon mit der Beute weg. Leo: Na toll. Wir hätten es uns nicht so leicht machen sollen und hätten sie direkt auf ernste Weise vermöbeln sollen. Raph: Sag das nicht. Das sind die Purple Dragons. Sich gegen die im Kampf mühe zu geben ist... PEINLICH! Mikey: Ähm, Leute. Wo sind die anderen beiden hin. Leo: Toll. Durch unser reden haben wir sie entkommen lassen. Schnell. Wir gehen nach Hause, holen den Shellraiser und suchen die Stadt ab bis wir sie gefunden haben. Die Turtles sind zu ihrem Hauptquartier zurückgerast wo sie von Splinter gefragt wurden wo sie waren. Mikey antwortet: Purple Dragons, Diebstahl, Fische, Geld, Kampf, Shellraiser. Splinter: Ich kenne euch jetzt lange genug um sowas sogar zu verstehen. Also bis dann. Die Turtles machen sich mit dem Shellraiser auf in die Stadt. Die Purple Dragons sind gerade bei ihrem Boss angekommen, der auch das Mutagen von letzter Nacht gestohlen hat: BAXTER STOCKMAN! Baxter: Gut gemacht, Jungs. Fong: Und wofür genau brauchtest du die Fische? Baxter: Ich werde ihre DNA mit der der Roboter verbinden, und dann eine Mutantenarmee aus Robotern erschaffen. Fong: Und wieso dann die Fische? Baxter: Ich muss die DNA der Roboter mit etwas verbinden was ein Gehirn hat. Und diese Fische sind da der enfachste Weg. Und dann habe ich ein unschlagbare Roboterarmee die unter meinem Willen steht und mir helfen wird, diese Turtles endlich zu vernichten. MUHAAHAHAHA! Die Turtles sind mit dem Shellraiser durch die Stadt gerast, konnten die Purple Dragons aber leider nicht finden. Also benutzt Donnie sein Aufspürgerät um sie zu finden und hat eine Spur. Die richtige Spur. Und die Turtles fahren mit dem Shellraiser zum Standort ihrer Feinde alias Baxter Stockmans neues Geheimlabor Leo: Keine Bewegung hier Dragons und äähm Baxton Stinkman? Baxter: Ich heiße BAXTER STOCKMAN! IST DAS SO SCHWER? In dem Moment kommen auch die Kraang ins Labor und wollen ihr Mutagen zurückholen. Dann bricht ein Drei-Gruppen-Kampf aus zwischen: Gruppe 1: Die Turtlesthumb|264px|Mousers attack Gruppe 2: Die Kraang Gruppe 3: Die Purple Dragons und Stockmans Mouser Stockman versucht währenddessen schonmal sein Mutagen-Experiment zu starten. Für die Turtles läuft es ziemlich gut im Dreikampf. Während Donnie gegen die Kraang kämpft, kämpft Raph mit den Dragons und Mikey gegen die Mousers, während Leo jetzt versucht Stockman aufzuhalten. Aber auf einmal schlägt Donnie einen Kraang so feste K.O. das der Kraang rausfliegt, gegen die Decke (wo eine Schnecke ist) fliegt, und dann zusammen mit der Schnecke in den Mutagen-Kanister. Es ist etwa 10 Sekunden still bis ein riesiger Schnecken-Alien Mutant auf einmal aus dem Kanister rausspringt. Er hat den Körper einer Schnecke mit Tentakeln und ist zur Hälfte rosa, mit Kraangschuppen. Alle: OHOH! Der Schneckenmutant ist überraschend schnell für eine Schnecke und benutzt seine Tentakel und seinen Schleim als Waffen. Die Kraang, die Purple Dragons und die Mouser verlassen das Gebäude, aber Stockman nicht weil er glaubt der Schneckenmutant arbeitet für ihn, was er aber nicht tut. Raph: Und Mikey? Mikey: Was und? Raph: Willst du dir nicht einen Namen für dieses Monster einfallen lassen? Mikey: Oh, ja ähm. Ich habs der Snailien. Mischung aus Snail (Schnecke) und Alien. Jetzt kämpfen die Turtles auf Leben und Tod gegen den Snailien. Die Turtles kämpfen gut, aber leider nicht gut genug um den Snailien zu besiegen. Und Stockman hat jetzt auch gemerkt das der Snailien nicht für ihn, sondern gegen ihn kämpft. Also tüfelten die Turtles den Plan das Gebäude in die Luft zu jagen, und so den Snailien zu töten, während die Turtles noch rechtzeitig aus dem Gebäude rauskommen. Sogar Stockman ist auf ihrer Seite. Also lenken Raph, Mikey und Leo, den Snailien ab während Donnie und Baxter, etwas Plastiksprengstoff was Baxter noch von Shredder hatte, in dem Gebäude befestigen. Dann rennen die Turtles und Baxter aus dem Gebäude, welches sie 1 Sekunde später in die Luft jagen, sowie Snailien der ebenfalls in die Luft gejagt wird. Die Turtles freuen sich über den Sieg aber Baxter entkommt ihnen leider. (Sie wollten ihn noch in die Mülltonne stecken als Strafe, das er die ganze Mutationsgeschichte ausgelöst hat). Und das wars Vorkommende Charaktere VERBÜNDETE FEINDE NEUTRALE CHARAKTERE ORTE LEONARDO BAXTER CHINATOWN-FISCHHÄNDLER VERSTECK DER TURTLES STOCKMAN RAPHAEL KRAANG STOCKMANS LABOR DONATELLO PURPLE DRAGONS GEWISSE STRAßEN VON NEW YORK MICHELANGELO SNAILIEN SPLINTER Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Von Nico erfundene Episoden Kategorie:Fantasie oder noch nicht sicher